This invention relates to a sterilizing apparatus for sterilizing articles received in a chamber.
In the related art, when articles such as vessels are to be cleaned, a water/air mixture is sprayed into the articles by means of a water/air mixture spraying device, distilled water is sprayed into the articles by means of a distilled water spraying device, and then sterile water is sprayed into the articles by means of a sterile air spraying device. In that manner, the articles are sterilized and cleaned (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-279648).
However, the above-mentioned article sterilizing method requires a plurality of spraying devices, which may result in a large-scale system. In addition, the distilled water provides insufficient cleaning and thus an insufficient sterilizing effect for the articles.